BBS1E1
(Camera pans on Marie) Marie: Welcome to Big Bear! Tonight, 9 contestants will battle it out for the half-million prize. Who will win? We will find out at the end of the season! (Camera focuses on the outside of the Bear's house) Grizzly: Hi, I'm Grizzly Bear, and these are my bros Ice Bear and Panda Bear. (Camera cuts to a tree outside. People are playing frisbee, and Grizz is climbing up the tree to get to the frisbee, only to find three keys.) Grizz: OH MY GOSH! Guys, look at this! (The people playing frisbee are surprised.) Panda: To be honest, I'm very excited. Ice: Ice Bear will win. Grizz: Ha! Group hug! (Camera pans to a massive tree. Nom Nom walks outside a hole only to find a key hanging on a branch.) Nom Nom: You have to be kidding me. (Camera pans to Nom Nom sitting on a chair inside his house.) Nom Nom: Hi, I'm Nom Nom and I'm internet famous. I expect to be recognized inside the house, because, well, I'm famous! (Camera pans to a produce stand. A tall, brown-haired girl, in exchange for some food, a person gives money along with a key) Lucy: Wait, what? Are you serious? Offscreen: Yeah! Lucy: My name is Lucy, I work at this stand named Lucy's Produce. This shop has been passed down by generations, each person would rename it to their name's Produce. (Camera pans at a college. The camera then goes inside, in which a student opens her locker, to find a key inside her textbook.) Chloe: No way! This can't be serious! Chloe: My name is Chloe, I'm a child prodigy. I got into college when I was 10, and now I'm 12. I'm going to win with my extensive knowledge. (Camera shows Charlie, Fire Bear, and Agent Breadcrumb getting their keys. Camera goes back to Marie) Marie: Now that you have met the houseguests, let's start the game! Standing with me are Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Nom Nom, Lucy, Chloe, Charlie, Fire Bear, and Agent Breadcrumb. They will stay in this house until they have either been evicted or have won the game. Take a good look around you, houseguests. The person next to you might just be your best friend, or your worst enemy. Now, take your bags in the house and enter 3 at a time. The first 3 to enter are Fire Bear, Nom Nom, and Chloe. Now, go in! (The contestants going in scream with excitement.) Nom Nom: Where are the beds? Where are the beds? Chloe: I think over there! (The contestants inside meet in the bedroom and greet each other.) Fire Bear (DR): I know that Nom Nom is internet famous, and I have been a rival with him since I started to try and become famous. He just doesn't know. Nom Nom (DR): I don't want to say I'm internet famous because that puts an unnecessary target on my back. If they know that I am, that's cool, as long as it's not used against me. Marie: The next three to go in are: Lucy, Agent Breadcrumb, and Ice Bear! Please get your bags and carry them inside. (The contestants coming in are greeted by the contestants already inside. Everyone is screaming with excitement.) Marie: The final three to in are: Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear, and Charlie! Take your bags and go in! (Everyone is greeting each other in the house and sits down at the round table.) Grizzly: I'll go first. My name is Grizzly Bear, and... I'm a bear! Panda: I'm Panda, and I'm also a bear. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is also a bear. Chloe: I'm Chloe, I'm 12 and I'm a college student. Nom Nom: I'm Nom Nom and I'm an actor. Fire Bear (DR): He's lying. He's internet famous. Well, he is technically an actor, props to him. Agent Breadcrumb: I'm Agent Breadcrumb, and I'm a secret agent. Well, not anymore. (Everyone laughs.) Charlie: I'm Charlie, and I'm Bigfoot. Lucy: I'm Lucy, and I work a produce stand. Fire Bear: I'm Fire Bear, and I am an architect. (Marie appears on the TV screen.) Marie: Houseguests, please report to the backyard for the first Head of Household of the summer! Category:A to Z Category:Content owned by Randomphoenix03 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon